


Scarlette Wings

by OwlwaysHungry



Category: Bat Fam - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, D.C. Comics, Nightwing - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlwaysHungry/pseuds/OwlwaysHungry
Summary: Scarlette James is just another ethnic girl living in Gotham, and managing her school and social life. One night, while writing an essay, she decides a coffee brake was needed. When things turn sour and she's saved by the first Boy Wonder, will she get her own wings?





	1. One

Monday in September  
Around 1:52 am

 

Scarlett huffed out a puff of air and stuffed her hands deeper into her jacket pockets. Deciding to make a late night coffee run was a bad idea, especially at this time of night in Gotham. Staying up late like this wasn’t like her either, but she had an assignment due in a few hours that needed to be done. She made a turn down her street and stopped walking at the corner. The street lights had gone out at every other post, making the street look ominous. She debated on taking another route home, but this was easily the quickest way. Getting her mace from her back pocket, she clutched the light 7/11 bag in her right hand. She took a deep breath and started a brisk walk to her apartment building.

Making it to the third street light that was working, she was only a bit away from her building door. Relaxing her shoulders, she started walking to her building without a care. Scarlett thought she was silly, almost running to her building. It was clear that no one was around, it was way too late. People didn’t come out this late, besides her, that is. She should have known better, thinking that people would be out at this time. Especially with Batman patrolling.

Scarlett decided to put her mace back in her pocket as she walked. The wind blew harshly and she shivered a bit from the cold. When she reached her building door, she went into another pocket of her jacket to find her keys. Her hands were freezing, her keys shaking in her hand. With one deft movement, she was on the ground. The coffee she bought broke as the bag hit the ground. She scrambled to sit up and saw two people dressed in all black.

She crawled backwards away from them and tried to get her mace from her pocket. One of the people kicked her in the jaw, and she fell over. The mace she had in her hand was now near the curb on the other side of the street. She felt blood trickle down her lip and chin and whimpered. Tears started to stream down her face as her free hand felt for her wallet. One of the people in front of her pulled out a gun and she halted.

“What were you doing out at this time of night, hm?” One of them asked. The voice was raspy and a bit higher pitched. The one with the gun pointed it at her and spoke, “Wallet.”

Scarlett threw her wallet at their feet and backed away a bit more. She spit the blood out of her mouth and wiped her lip. One of the people in front of her picked up her wallet and opened it. They let out a huff and threw the wallet back at her. The one with the gun cocked it and pointed it at her face. A shiver went down her spine as she took a deep breath. A whimper escaped her lips as she shook.

The shot rang out, and she felt it hit her leg. She shrieked and clutched her thigh in pain. She heard footsteps and opened one of her eyes to watch. The two people that robbed her were slumped on the ground. A man in a blue and black suit picked her up while another boy dressed as Robin called someone on his phone. Scarlett winced and looked up at him, her face wrenched in pain. He clutched her a bit tighter to his chest and took her to a hospital. Her vision started to blur, and she finally passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital lights were what woke her up, and Scarlett sat up. She took notice of the IVs in her arm and groaned. The footsteps entering the room made her look up to see her father. Her eyes watered with happiness, and he walked over to her bed. He pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed the top of her head. She started to cry into his chest and he rubbed her back supportingly.

“It's okay, Scarlett.” he said softly.

A sniffle came from her and she pulled away from him to wipe her eyes, “Where’s mom?” She asked looking around the room. Her eyes caught a small bouquet of flowers.

“She was here earlier.” He answered sitting next to her.

Scarlett nodded and looked over at the bouquet of blue and yellow hydrangeas on the table next to her, “Who brought these?”

Her dad shrugged, “Your mother hates them so I doubt she brought them here. Maybe you have an admirer?”

Scarlett smiled and read the card that came with the bouquet. “Get well soon.” She read out loud. She showed her dad the handwriting on the card and he shrugged.

“I've never seen that before. Maybe it's someone from your class?” His phone rang in his pocket and he stood to answer it, “Hello?”

Scarlett sighed as he waved her goodbye and left the hospital room. She was left alone, with nothing to do and the hospital remote far out of her reach. Her head flew back and a groan came from her lips. “I wish I had a book at least.”

A short pain shot through her leg, and her hand grabbed her thigh quickly and squeezed. Scarlet buzzed the button for a nurse. A woman came in shortly after with a doctor following her heels. They changed her IV and asked her a few questions along the same lines as before. Things like: “How are you doing?” and “Would you like some juice?”. Scarlett was bored of everything by now, and her medicine was starting to kick in, and she became drowsy.

When she woke up, the lights were dimmed in her hospital room. The little rolly stand next to her bed had a book on it this time, with a small note. She smiled and picked up the small note card. It was written in the same handwriting as her get well card. “I hope this is okay. I got it from my father’s study,” she read out loud, “huh. A Knight’s Story: Dealing with Demons.”

Her hospital room lights turned off automatically and she sighed. It was probably super late by now. She sat the book back down and turned on her side to go to sleep, only to see the sleeping figure next to her. She screamed and the person woke up with a yelp of their own.

“Who are you?!” She shouted, grabbing the remote to call a nurse.

The man rubbed his eyes and took the remote from her, “Relax okay? I came to see if you were okay.”

“I don't know you.”

The man yawned and rubbed the side of his neck, “Yeah, but the guy that saved you asked me to make sure you were okay.”

Scarlett relaxed and nodded, “Right. He was the one who gave me a book and flowers then?”

The man nodded and straightened out his shirt, “Now, if you don't excuse me I have to get home. It's late.”

“Didn't that guy want you to stay here?”

The man snorted, “I didn't say he wanted me to stay here. He wanted me to see if you were okay.”

“Real crowd pleaser aren't you.”

He gave her a side glance and smirked. He waved her goodbye and turned to her in the doorway, “He also told me to tell you to ‘never walk around Gotham at night without him’ or something like that.”

Scarlett felt her cheeks get hot and he gave a quick chuckle. “Go away. I need my rest.”

“Bye, lefty.” He waved at her again and finally left down the yellow light-lit hallway of the hospital.

Scarlett settled back into her hospital bed and let her shoulders droop. The guy who helped her- he had to have been friends with Batman and Robin, right? She didn't have a clue who the guy was that just left the hospital room. He could have been anyone. Maybe that was Batman? Then again, Robin is the only person Batman usually works with. Who was the guy in the black and blue suit who saved her then? Another sidekick?

“No way. Batman works alone.”


	3. Chapter Three

Scarlett was left with her leg in a cast for eight weeks. Meaning she could barely leave her house unless she had someone to accompany her. The doctor had given her crutches so that she could move, but she wouldn't be able to walk around her college campus.

So, with the help of her older sister, she managed. Her professors gave her assignments to do online for the time being. Every once in awhile when she wasn't in pain she would read the book that was dropped off to her while she was in the hospital. She was almost finished with it, but decided to wait a bit because she wasn't exactly sure who to return it to.

“-yeah, I still have it. Why? …. I don't think I can just loan it out, it's from his dad’s private library. I don't know who the guy is, but he has a cute friend, or brother? I'm not sure… white guy, black hair, prettiest blue eyes you've ever seen. Tall, looks like an oaf. Yeah, right? He looked like a god.” She wandered into the kitchen and put the phone on speaker. She looked into the fridge and the freezer and made an annoyed face before shutting it. “Hey Em?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to bring me some food? My fridge is dry.”

“What you should be doing is finding someone to get you groceries. You don’t have the money to keep eating restaurant food.”

“I mean you’re right, but it’s hard to get around urban Gotham with one leg and no car.”

“That sounds like a bad joke.”

“If only it was funny.” Scarlette let a sigh escape from her lips and picked her phone back up, “I’ll ask dad to bring me some groceries.”

“Smart ideas.”

There was a knocking on the door and Scarlette put her phone up to her ear after turning off speaker. She told her sister she would call her back and then hung up the phone. She grabbed her crutches from the kitchen table and slowly made her way to the door. “Who is it?”

“Gotham city PD. Here to ask some questions.”

Scarlette peeked through the peephole and unlocked her door, opening it, “Hello officers.” She said leaning onto the door frame, “How can I help you men today?”

“I’m officer Gordon and this is Officer Grayson from B.H.P.D., he believes there’s something connecting your mugging to the ones that have been happening in Blüdhaven.” The officer spoke

•••

Scarlette escorted the men out of her apartment and gave them both handshakes, “Thank you, it means a lot.”

“Just doing our job, ma’am.” officer Grayson said with a smile. “You take care and we’ll notify you if anything comes up.”

She nodded, “Oh, one more thing,” she turned around and went to her counter to grab the book that was left for her in the hospital and handed it to officer Gordon. “Someone left this for me when I was in the hospital. I’m not sure who to give it back to, so I assume you know where to give it back.”

He flipped to the back of the book and nodded, “I'll make sure it gets back to him as quick as possible. Have a nice evening, Miss Jones.”

She waved and shut the door behind them, then locked it. She went to her couch and sat down, finally being able to relax as she sunk into the cushions.


End file.
